


as long as you're here with me

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Eliot Spencer, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eliot Spencer Whump, Eliot trusts Parker more than he trusts any doctor ever, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Major Character Injury, Stitches, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Eliot gets injured on the job and needs stitches. He trusts Parker more than he trusts any doctor, but Parker isn't sure that trust isn't misplaced.Febuwhump Day 17 - Field surgeryWarnings for canon-typical violence and blood & injury. Please keep yourselves safe! <3
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer & Team Leverage, Parker & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	as long as you're here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I think being a day late to these Febuwhump prompt fics is just going to be a Thing now, oops. The associated Febuwhump prompt for this fic is: field surgery. I wrote most of this while severely sleep-deprived, so please forgive any mistakes or terrible writing. Also, I stopped it where I did because, as you might be able to tell, I have no idea how anything medical works and I didn't want to describe Eliot getting stitches when I've never had stitches aslkfjskfjs. 
> 
> Warnings for canon-typical violence, blood, and injury/stitches. Please keep your lovely selves safe! <3
> 
> With that being said, let's get on to the story! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Nobody on the team saw Eliot go down, but they heard him loud and clear.

The yelp of pain echoed sharp on their comms and rang briefly throughout the halls, and Parker dropped her lockpick to race towards him. Hardison abandoned his computer, and Nate & Sophie exchanged a worried glance. Eliot _never_ went down. It must be serious if he had.

By the time they reached him, Eliot was already standing again, and he waved Parker & Hardison off, growling in annoyance at the interruption. Parker shared a significant glance with Hardison as they watched Eliot punch the mark’s muscle man once, twice, and then he was out. There was a large cut on Eliot’s forearm, made by the muscle’s knife, and it looked deep. 

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” Eliot growled at them, knocking the last of the mark’s men out cold. “I’m fine, s’just a scrape.”

“Man, that ain’t no damn _scrape_ ,” Hardison retorted. “You’re bleedin’ all over the hospital floor.” Eliot looked down and sucked in a hard breath, seeing that Hardison was right; a small pool of blood had formed underneath him, getting bigger and bigger by the second. 

“Alright,” he breathed. “So it’s a little more than a scrape.” He pressed a corner of his shirt to the wound, gritting his teeth against the sudden flash of pain the movement caused him. “I’m still fine.”

Hardison rolled his eyes, and Parker frowned. “Fine, by definition, means _not_ bleeding.” She pointed at his arm needlessly. “You’re bleeding.” 

Now it was Eliot’s turn to roll his eyes. He didn’t have a comeback for that, but his sharp look communicated his message clear enough. 

“Guys, he’s on the hook,” Nate’s voice came in over their comms. “We’re heading back to his office now.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Eliot replied, grunting a little as he jostled the wound on his arm.

“No,” Nate said in response. “You can’t watch our backs if you’re bleeding all over the place, Eliot. Do whatever you need to and get fixed up first.”

Eliot opened his mouth to protest, but Nate and Sophie were already talking again, this time to the mark. Eliot huffed out an annoyed breath and removed his shirt to check the damage. Parker winced from beside him. It was _big_ , and it wasn’t showing any signs of clotting.

“Alright,” Eliot said sharply, drawing Parker and Hardison’s attention. “I need a needle and some thread and something to bite down on.” 

“Eliot, are you serious?” Hardison said, rolling his eyes. “We’re literally in a hospital. You can’t lie and get it fixed by a professional? Just this once?”

“Professionals do tests,” Eliot snapped. “I ain’t plannin’ on hangin’ around here longer than I have to.”

“Alright, alright,” Hardison relented. “One needle, some thread, and one, uh, bite protection thingy, coming right up!” 

Eliot wondered if it was possible to roll your own eyes out of your head from doing it too much. If Hardison continued like this, he supposed he might just find out. 

Parker stayed with Eliot as Hardison took off in search of the requested materials, dodging nurses and creating a diversion or two where necessary until he could steal what they needed. By the time he returned to them, Eliot’s boots were in danger of being stained by red, and Parker had taken up a position reminiscent of one of her gymnastics moves to avoid stepping in it, as well. 

“Here,” Hardison said, handing Eliot the sterilized needle and thread, along with someone’s belt - and Eliot didn’t _want_ to know where Hardison had gotten that - to bite down on. “Is this enough?”

“Yeah,” Eliot mumbled, reaching out to take the items from him. “One of you needs to guard the entrance to the hall, in case any nurses come by or somethin’.” 

“I’m on it,” Hardison said, loping in the direction of the entrance. “Parker, you, uh, you stay with him.”

“Okay,” Eliot said once Hardison was gone, grabbing Parker’s arm gently and guiding her over to one of the hospital chairs by the wall. “I’m going to need your help.” Parker nodded, trying to steel herself for whatever was to come. She wanted to prove to Eliot that whatever he needed, she could do. 

“Look,” Eliot said, and his voice was pitched low - low enough so that Hardison wouldn’t hear it, Parker realised - “I don’t know if I can stitch this up myself. I might need you to do it for me.”

Parker gritted her teeth, giving him an incensed look. “Why can’t you just go get one of the doctors to do it? Please, Eliot.” She gave the room a quick once-over, as if to make sure no one was listening, and mumbled, “I don’t want to do this.”

Eliot shook his head, and now that they were closer together, Parker could see something else in his eyes that she hadn’t before - fear. It made her heart skip a beat. Eliot was never afraid of anything. 

“I don’t like hospitals,” Eliot grit out reluctantly. “I don’t like doctors, okay, Parker? I really, _really_ don’t like doctors.” There was a haunted look in his eyes, and Parker knew there was a story behind that, a story that she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

“Okay,” she replied, nodding determinedly. “Whatever you need.”

Eliot breathed a heavy sigh of relief, slumping into his chair. “Thanks, Parker.”

“Yeah,” Parker responded numbly, trying to get a hold of herself. She abhorred the idea of sticking a needle into her friend’s skin, but if it kept that look out of his eyes for the foreseeable future, then she would do it. 

“Here.” Eliot handed her the needle, showing her how to string the thread through the loop so it would work properly. When he was finished, he lifted his injured arm into her line of vision, hissing in pain when the movement hurt his wound.

“Are you sure I can do this?” Parker blurted out. “Aren’t you worried I’ll mess it up?”

“No, I’m not,” Eliot replied firmly. “You know why?” Parker shook her head. “Because I know you, Parker. I trust you. You’re gonna do great. I’ll be right here to guide you the whole time. You got this.”

“Okay,” Parker nodded reluctantly. “Okay, if you say so.” With that, she picked up the needle and prepared to begin to thread it through his wound. 

“On my mark. One, two, three!” Eliot stuffed the belt into his mouth and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

Parker plunged the needle into Eliot’s skin, and he did his best not to cry out. He didn’t want to alarm her further by showing that he was in pain, but it was damn near impossible not to react. She was an amateur at best, but he knew he was much better off letting her do it than trying to wrangle himself & his instincts under control while some doctor did it. It was better this way, for both of them. 

Eliot reached forward and grabbed Parker’s free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’ve got this.”

 _You’ve got this_ , Parker repeated to herself. 

They both knew what the real message was, of course; _I got you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to scream about Leverage with other fans? [Join the multifandom Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) I run with my friends! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
